Ship Wrecked
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: The Space Police have finally cornered Master Chard on his ship in Cassia. However, just as they are about the make the arrest, a storm blows the man overboard, and one cop in particular is NOT going to let him get away again!  YAOI! ONESHOT


**MWUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~!  
Ahhhh, well, that was good to get outta my system. :3**

**This was a fanfiction I promised to Moonsun098 on DA, which I postponed to due until now (which is a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time later xD) It is another Magical Starsign fic from me, however, the space police (and Chard) are the right….er…well they're adults at least (You don't know their actual ages so yeah…..). THIS IS A YAOI FIC. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, THEN GTFO. So yes...  
All Characters © Nintendo and Brownie Brown  
(The pairing I MADE UP. xD So deal with it, I don't care if it's not canon, or the fact they never met each other in the game, I MADE IT FOR MY OWN SICK PURPOSES SO NYEEEEH)**

**NOTE: THIS HAS BEEN UP ON MY DA FOR A LONG TIME NOW, HOWEVER I FELT LIKE POSTING IT HERE~!**

**ENJOY MY LOVELYS~!  
**

* * *

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP CHARD! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" Abalon Demar shouted over the waves. It was around noon, a huge storm was about to hit Cassia, and he, Gil Mudflap, Brie Pourri, and an army of space troopers were about to turn the infamous Captain Chard in.

Somehow, during the "Master Kale Era", somehow Chard had lived through his attempted suicide, and while under watch at the hospital, he managed to escape them. They had been searching for him for months now. Now though, they finally had him, and this time, Abalon was going to make sure he didn't get away again.

"He's just standin' there do we attack him bro?" Gil asked him softly, unsure of what to do at this point. They had defeated his crew of Pirate Otters, and his ship was damaged (but yet somehow still floating on Cassia's waters, despite the crashing waves and the stormy weather), yet Chard was standing on the other side of the ship, facing away from them, and out to sea.

"Abalon, we should arrest him NOW, before he does something else to evade us." Brie reasoned, hoping to get through to the current chief of the Space Police. Even before the war, Abalon and Chard had a history. Basically, Chard was Abby's crook, his enemy. It had been like this for YEARS. Whenever it came to something like this, Abalon would almost refuse to listen to reason. Brie knew that he wouldn't listen to her, but she still had to try.

Before Demar could reply, a mad, almost psychotic laughter filled the air. All eyes snapped to Chard, who was shaking.

"You honestly believe you idiots have me? You truly have learned NOTHING over the years then." Chard turned to face them. "You pathetic Space Buffoons will never catch me. For you are slow, weak tortoises with those bulky shells you wear, and I am the swift bullet of a hare that will always get away."

"How bout you make some SENSE sometime?" Gil shouted, confused by Chard's words. Chard was as crazy as Magnus was, but at least Magnus had made sense most of the time!

"Heh, I almost feel sorry for you Demar, being stuck with such a moronic brother." Chard teased, watching Abalon tense even further. It was always a pleasure to watch his reactions.

"SHUT UP CHARD!" Abalon had shrieked. The storm had gotten worse, and the ship as now starting to rock harder, causing several troopers to fall backwards. Chard started laughing again.

"I think it's about time I left this dull place. So I shall bid you ado, and take my leave." Chard said, as if this were some sort of formal party. He knew that some reinforcement Otters were on the side of the ship with the life boat, and once he jumped in, they were sure to be flying away.

However, luck was not anyone's side today.

A massive wave had struck the left side of the ship (where the Space Police and life boat were) and sent everyone hurtling forward. But since Chard was near the edge of the ship, it had sent him flying backwards, and into the dark, violent waters.

"Chard!" Abby shouted, as more waves crashed against the boat. Everyone was trying to grab onto something, anything to stay stable.

"We have to gain control of the ship! Everyone, stay calm, and stay away from the sides!" Brie commanded, as she went for the ships wheel.

"Gil, help some of the guys down there, your strong enough! Abalon, see if you .Abalon? ABALON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Brie suddenly noticed that Abalon had gotten off of his armor and rushed toward the side where Chard had fallen off.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY YOU " That was all she could hear as Abalon dived over the side of the ship, into the deep abyss.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

"BROTHER!" Gil shouted as he started running over to the edge.

"NO! GIL DO AS I SAID! ABALON WILL BE FINE!" Brie shouted. Gil looked up at her, to the sea, then hurried back to the rest of the force.

'Damnit, Demar why did you have to do that? You better be alright out there!' Brie thought angrily, and once again tried steering the ship.

() () () () () ()

The waters were icy cold, and Abalon felt like thousands of tiny needles pricking at his skin. However, his anger kept him from giving in to the cold, to the silent death that would be sure to take him if he gave up. He swam deeper, using his water magic at points to get him to the surface if needed.

It was difficult. The farther down he went, the more he felt tired, the more his body felt weak, sluggish. It was hard to breathe, it was painful. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to find Chard, not like this.

He was about to give up, when somehow, though the dark, deep abyss, he caught a glimpse of green and purple, and he swam down after the sinking pirate captain, praying in his head that he wasn't too late to save Chard.

It was difficult carrying him up, and Abalon started peeling Chard's coat, which seemed to be glued to his skin. He was losing time, and oxygen. Using a last bit of strength (and magic) he kicked his legs, and finally, he reached the surface.

Gasping for air, he clutched Chard like no tomorrow, and looked around. The ship was no where in sight. Of course, the waves had probably pushed them away while under the water. He couldn't last much longer. He needed to get the two of them to land, and pronto.

He decided to swim against the current, and huffing, hoped that he find some land.

() () () () () ()

**2 hours later**

Blinking, Abalon woke with a start. He sat up and looked out to the setting sun. He was sitting on a sandy shore, his clothes still damp. When had he passed out? The last thing he remembered was trying to keep Chard above .

'Chard!' Abalon looked around, and saw that the storm had washed him up a few yards away. He stumbled over, and saw that his chest was rising occasionally.

'He's alive?' Abalon thought abruptly. How? How on Cassia had he lived though that? It wasn't possible!

"Ch-Chard?" He shook the pirate captain gently. No response. "Chard." He spoke louder, yet still no response. Abalon started to worry. Chard's breathing was starting to get even shallower.

'Maybe he has some water still in his lungs?' Abalon thought suddenly. He tipped Chard's head back, and closed up his nose, then,

'Damnit Chard if you live through this .'

He did five reps of CPR, when finally Chard started chocking up water. Abalon sat him up so that he would be able to get it out of his system easier.

"Chard Chard can you hear me?" Abalon slapped Chard's face a few times, and the man opened his eyes. It was then that Abalon realized that the man wasn't wearing his mask, and that he had the brightest pair of violet eyes he had ever seen. He felt his face heat up considerably, and shook his head.

"Chard." Abalon tried again, a bit louder this time. Chard blinked, and looked up at him. His eyes looked glazed, and had a glassy look. Abby felt his face turn red again.

Suddenly, Chard had moved. He placed a hand on Abalon's cheek, and tiredly, he croaked out.

"My Perfect Water Angel." He smiled, then once again passed out, but his breathing was at a steady pace this time.

'Now I KNOW he's out of it.' However, he was still very much affected by what he said. 'Perfect Water Angel? What kind of name is that?' Abby would NEVER admit that he was extremely flattered by what Chard had said, but none the less.

"Better find some shelter soon. Considering how wet we are, we'll freeze." Abalon was mostly talking to himself, and latched Chard on his side, and started dragging him away from the beach, hoping to find someplace warm and safe.

() () () () () ()

Turns out, they had been washed up about a mile near the small town of Pescato, which the Pirate Otters originated from. Abalon took the Chard and himself to the town hotel, checked the two of themselves in, and placed Chard down on the bed.

The man still hadn't woken up yet, and despite having been passed out for who knows how long, Abalon was still quite tired. Sitting over to the end of his bed, he tried to keep himself awake.

'I will NOT fall asleep. I will NOT fall asleep. I will .not .' He started to nod off, but snapped to attention when he heard shifting. Just the wind outside.

"I won't fall asleep." He repeated out loud, but his body had other ideas. Again he felt himself drifting off. But this time, he couldn't fight it. He felt himself falling over

() () () () () ()

The next morning, Abby was awoken by the inn keeper shaking him.

"Hey, Mr. Demar? I'm not sure if it's important or not, but your friend's gone "  
Abalon jolted up right at that. He looked over to the bed Chard had been laying in, and sure enough, it was empty.

'Shit! He got away!' Abalon thought, now cranky and frustrated. "Did you see him leave?" He question harshly, causing the inn keeper to back away.

"Uh n-no sir. S-s-sorry." He stammered, which Abalon sighed roughly. He then turned, flopped down on the bed, and screamed into the pillow, causing the poor inn keeper to run back to his desk.

Tearing the pillow away, Abalon looked over to Chard's bed again, and noticed a small piece of paper on the pillow. Grabbing it, he opened it, and what it contents were made his face turn a deep red.

_To Abalon,_  
_By the time you're reading this, I will be long gone. When I awoke, you looked quite uncomfortable sleeping on the edge of the bed like that, so I decided to tuck you in, so you'd have a peaceful night's sleep for once._  
_I know you're probably wondering how either of us survived the storm. Somehow you managed to get most of the water out of my lungs using your magic abilities, and woke me up just before you passed out. Once you did, I saw the shore line a distance away. Got the energy to get both of us there._  
_What shocked me though, is that you actually had the nerve to jump in and save my sorry ass. I'm still wondering why you did it. Perhaps it was the fact, that if I died, you'd never be able to turn me in. While that may be true, I think something else stirred you to do it. Something you probably don't even realize yourself yet._  
_Back on topic, I do hope you had a nice rest, (which you needed), I believe it's best to get in contact with your pathetic brother and the rest of your little group, don't want them thinking your DEAD now do you?_  
_Until We Meet Again, My Perfect Water Angel,_  
_Master Chard._

Abalon couldn't let his eyes leave the last line. 'My Perfect Water Angel'...didn't Chard call him that when he was delusional? Was he awake the entire time?  
Shaking his head, Abalon got up to ask if the Inn had a phone. Despite being annoyed he had gotten away, Chard had a point: He needed to contact Gil, and get a rid home.

'We WILL meet again Chard, and next time, you are going to jail, whether you like it or not.' Even as he thought it, Abalon knew it wasn't true, but

He was anticipating their next encounter, and perhaps he'd get some answers from the strange man he called his rival.

* * *

**ENDING SUCKS ENDING SUCKS I KNOW IT SUCKS! IT DOES IT DOES IT DOES! (Ah well, at least it's done right? XD)  
**

**That is all. :)  
**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08  
**


End file.
